Just Letting You Know
by Uzumakiflame
Summary: "You're not better than anyone else, Uchiha." The prince stared down the guard at the end of his bed. "Just letting you know" The man continued as the prince crawled forward and wrapped his arms around the strong neck. He stared into the guard's eyes. "I know." Because somehow, in some crazy fucking way, those two never end. start over, but never end." Narusasu AU Yaoi.


Hello, everyone. Another fic. My second. This is Narusasu AU. Here goes the story Tout de suite.

 **NS~NS~NS~NS~NS~NS~NS~NS~NS~NS~NS~NS**

Sasuke Uchiha stared out the castle's window at nothing. Well, it wasn't nothing. _He_ was not just _nothing_. In reality, he was staring, a word he refused to use, at Naruto Uzumaki, a person he refused to stare at.

His brother would kill him if he saw Sasuke now; sitting on his windowsill, with a nearly see through sleeping gown on, practically screaming "hey world. See my royal goods!"

He was merely confused on how the once shorter boy had grown to be much taller than him. In fact, Naruto was glowered over him to the point where if they were chest to chest, he'd have to stick his nose in the air just to look at Naruto.

He blushed at the thought of standing chest to chest with Naruto.

The man, an 18-year-old of 6"3, was outside currently leading the guard horses into their stables and checking the perimeter, His nine-tailed fox, as tall as a horse himself, next to him.

Sasuke distinctly remembered meeting Naruto when they were around six.

 **(Flashback)**

"Sasuke come on. We're having dinner with the ANBU to discuss somethings." Itachi, his older brother and heir to the throne, put silky clothes on his bed.

"What's ANBU, Otou-san?"

"They are the personal guards of the Uchiha royalty. We all have our personal guards. Minato is father's best friend and he is the head of ANBU. Do you know why he made it?"

Sasuke shook his head, amazed that his older brother knew everything. "Why?" He whispered.

"Because, when they were younger. Father was just a prince. He did not like being one, so he would go down to the stables where he met Minato. They became best friends. One day, someone tried to kill father, when he was your age."

"I didn't know father could be six."

Itachi laughed and poked Sasuke's head. "Foolish little brother. Everyone is six before they grow. You won't be six forever.

Our grandfather didn't get there on time, but Minato beat up the man. Grandfather was very happy and Minato-ji-san swore to protect our father forever. When they grew up and father was in line for the throne, Minato created ANBU.

That is why ANBU are treated like royalty as well, unlike other guards."

Sasuke shook his head. "But, aren't we better then them?"

Itachi shook his head. "No. We're not bett-"

"Sasuke-kun, Itachi-kun. Dinner is starting. Come." Mikoto, the boys' mother, stood in the doorway, looking more beautiful than ever. She ushered them forward.

Sasuke ran after her and Itachi sat sulking for a bit. He didn't even get to finish telling Sasuke his important life lesson.

Walking into the dining area, Sasuke witnessed a rare laugh from his usually stern father. Minato was at the table patting Fugaku's back and laughing with him. Although still in his guard uniform: A metal flak jacket and a black long sleeved shirt and pants, the man looked strangely comfortable.

At the table were some other people Sasuke had seen around, not even knowing they were ANBU.

Tsume Inuzuka was next to her son Kiba, who was around Sasuke's age and not a guard. No kids could be guards until they were of age, Sasuke realized in the future.

Shibi Aburame and his son Shino and wife. Inoichi and his willful daughter Ino.

There were also some younger kids who were taken under Minato's wing, who Sasuke found out to be Haku, Lee, Kakashi, Gaara, and Temari. Their older brother, Kankuro, along with, Kakashi, had already joined ANBU.

They were other guards Sasuke had not noticed, but there were also a few royals of different countries.

Hizashi Hyuuga and his family, Jiraiya, Tsunade, Orochimaru, and the head of the entire country, Hiruzen Sarutobi.

"Sasuke, come and sit." His father ordered softly. Sasuke made his way over, sitting next to Itachi and across an empty chair that was next Minato. He glared at the empty seat. Was Minato's wife supposed to be here? And she had the nerve to be late to and _Uchiha_ dinner?

Fugaku followed his youngest's eyes. "Where is Naruto, Minato?"

Sasuke's eyes widened. He didn't know the ANBU head had a son. Where was his wife?

Minato looked to the seat next to him. "He is probably out gathering food for a fox he has taken a liking to. I was showing him how to scan the perimeter and he saw the fox. It had taken a liking to Naruto. Name's Kyuubi. It hasn't left him alone since."

Fugaku was confused. "Nine-tails?"

Minato laughed. "Or Kurama. He really likes foxes and used the japanese myths to name it."

Just then, the door sounded. A large men, who Sasuke knew as the top cook, Chouza, came in. "Dinner is se-"

"Naruto isn't here yet." Fugaku stated and Itachi nodded.

Choza shook his head. "That boy. Your son will be the death of me, Minato." His voice was soft, however. Everyone laughed.

Sasuke became even more confused. Did everyone but him know this boy called Naruto?

Just then a boy with blue eyes and whiskers walked in. An orange fox that strangely resembled him was close behind. Unlike anything Sasuke had ever seen, this fox had three tails behind him.

"Fugaku-sama. Is it alright if Kyuubi sits near my chair? He is not so vicious and he stays quiet."

The stern man smiled and nodded. As Naruto walked to his seat, everyone stared. How could they look away? For a six year old, Naruto was very defined, as one would say. Unlike any of the kids, he had no childhood chubbiness on him. His cheekbones were high and he was taller than any of them. Except me, Sasuke thought smugly.

Like his father, Naruto wore a long sleeve black shirt and black pants. Both hands, which Sasuke thought were probably rough and calloused, were wrapped in bandages. One leg also had bandages up to the knee.

As the boy sat, Itachi smiled politely at him. "It is good to see you, Naruto."

Naruto looked up. "You too, Itachi."

Mikoto spoke up too. "You're never in the castle as much as you were as a child."

"It is because some older villagers work hard. I have been spending my days down there to help around. I am only here in the morning, for dinner, or to get more training from my father." He smiled at the queen.

Some royals, who were not the people Sasuke mentioned, gasped. Shocked that such a young boy would want to spend his time with such lowlifes. Sasuke thought he _was_ a lowlife.

Choza stepped forward so that others would not bombad Naruto with their questions. "Dinner!" He called out.

Everyone got ready to eat.

 **NS~NS~NS~NS~NS~NS~NS~NS~NS~NS~NS~NS**

After dinner, Sasuke stood in the hallway by the kitchen. He had just stayed by it, clueless as to why he was just standing there after everyone had gone their respective ways. Even Itachi had gone to bed.

Some unknown power was keeping Sasuke in the hall. Just then, a room door opened. Naruto walked out of it. His head was down and he was heading for the stairs. Kyuubi, who had seen Sasuke, hurried behind his owner.

Sasuke did not know why he did it, but apparently he was full of risks tonight. "Where are you going?"

The boy stopped and stiffened. He turned, and sighed when he realized who had questioned him. Sasuke did not no whether to be relieved or offended. He chose the latter. Naruto gave the boy a feral grin. "To town." He whispered.

Sasuke gasped and again to another risk. "To hang with low lives like yourself?" Why was he so eager to get a reaction out of the boy?

Naruto glared and stiffened again. "Growing up with things does not make you better than anyone else."

Sasuke laughed sarcastically. "To me it does. I'm better than you. Why aren't you as noble as your father?"

"My father is noble but he also appreciates different cultures. Being truly rich is having people there for you and waking up every day like you're on a mission to get your own."

Sasuke laughed very loudly this time. "In what world?"

Naruto looked around frantically. "Will you be quiet?"

Sasuke again took another risk, the biggest of the night. "Only if you take me with you." He insisted.

It was Naruto's turn to laugh, but quietly. "What I'm doing, a prissy peppered brat like you won't be able to take."

Sasuke glared and went over to Naruto. "I can take anything, you give me, lowlife. Let's go."

Naruto shrugged. "Alright, but you have to be quiet. Come on." Naruto ran out the doors. Sasuke followed.

They walked through the courtyard, until Naruto stopped at a brick wall that was behind shrubs. This part of the castle was a place no one went to, so the bushes were unkempt.

Naruto got on all fours, making his fox lick his face. "Stop Kyu." He laughed quietly. He began to crawl forward until Sasuke stopped him.

"What are you doing?" The prince asked.

"There's a tunnel hole behind these shrubs. It leads out of the ANBU eyes. My father or the men and women on watch, won't see me. Kyuubi and I made it." Naruto said, without looking back. He didn't need to. People like Sasuke were predictable when it came to lowly matters.

"Come or don't come. I could care less." He continued. Sasuke rolled his eyes and got down on all fours. He wouldn't back down from seeing what Naruto probably did every night.

When he crawled from the hole, Naruto was there holding out his hand for him. He begrudgingly accepted it.

"Come on." The future ANBU stated as he let go of the prince's hand. He and Kyuubi walked ahead. After what seemed like forever to Sasuke, they finally stood before a large dark building, which to Sasuke looked like it should have been torn down years ago.

Naruto looked around and opened the door slightly. "Come on." He slipped in with the fox in pursue. Sasuke hesitated for a moment until he ran in.

As soon as he got in, Naruto through him a coat with a large hood. Naruto tied a rubber band around Kyuubi's tails to make it seem like one, and already had a face mask on himself.

"What's all this?" Sasuke asked.

"Disguises. You know how much people would be after us if they knew we were the sons of Minato Namikaze and Uchiha Fugaku?" All of this was said. A Naruto was taking off his shirt.

Sasuke watched Naruto and put on his coat at once. On Naruto's torso were a few deep scars that looked to be slowly healing. Sasuke wondered if they had anything to do with what Naruto was about to do.

When he slipped the large hood on, Naruto stooped to pat Kyuubi's tail. He then stood and led them to some dark stairs.

Closer and closer, Sasuke could hear large screams and cheers down them. Before he question his tour guide again, Naruto was already down the stairs. It became deadly quiet as Naruto, Sasuke, and Kyuubi stood by the door.

The downstairs was as big as the dining hall in the castle. Men were everywhere. With their shirts off. Some had blood on them. Mostly everyone stood in a circle with large sums of money in their hands.

One of the men in the middle grinned at Naruto. "Fox, we were wondering if you were going to show up. Some men have been itching to fight you."

It all made sense, now. This was an underground fight club. Naruto was coming to fight people for money at night. Naruto had torso scars due to the fights.

Naruto handed his shirt to Sasuke and walked into the middle of the men. A man who resembled a shark stepped forward. "Fox." He acknowledged.

"Kisame." Naruto said back and Sasuke could even feel the smirk on the boy's covered face.

And the fight broke out.

 **NS~NS~NS~NS~NS~NS~NS~NS~NS~NS~NS~NS**

"-294…. There, 10,295 ryo." Naruto had just finished counting the money he had won from his two fights. He had beat two much taller men.

"Why do you fight for money when you're practically wealthy?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto shook his head as he placed about 2,000 ryo into five different envelopes. "This money isn't for me."

Sasuke was confused. "Huh?"

"The adventure isn't over yet."

They walked through the empty streets, looking like two boys who grew up on different paths. Sasuke looked frightened at his surroundings, as if they were going to get jumped by thugs, and Naruto seemed at peace with it.

Naruto stopped and walked over to a door. He looked around and sat the money under the mat. They did this for several other houses until Sasuke became annoyed. "What are you doing now?"

Naruto jumped, as if noticing that Sasuke was there. "The houses that I just gave the money to were the homes of a few civilians I know and regular guards. They do not get paid as much as ANBU guards so I decided to take some jobs to help them."

"What else do you do besides fight?"

"As I said, I am down here helping out most citizens. That can mean laundry for the elderly, grocery shopping for pregnant women, or even construction with the men. Do me a favor and don't let anyone know about this?"

Sasuke noticed the last envelope in Naruto's hand. "Who's that for?"

"A man named Teuchi. He became ill a few weeks ago and doesn't have the money for operation. He hasn't been up to work and the people will close his ramen shop if he does not pay what he's missed. The checks added up.

He owes 1000 Ryo and it costs about the same amount for him to get back on his feet. He is very nice to me, I am in debt to him. When I was untrained, he and his daughter, Ayame, would tend to my wounds after fights. We're here."

Naruto knocked on the door. "You know them?" Sasuke asked.

"I know everyone. The homes we just went to, I know the owners. They just didn't wait up. You held me up, you know?"

"Hn." Was Sasuke's only reply. The door opened, and a girl, slightly older than the boys, stood, her eyes full of tears.

"Look, I told you we'd pay that damn- Naruto?"

Naruto nodded. "In the flesh, Ayame." She stared at Sasuke. "He's with me, don't worry. Completely harmless."

Ayame nodded and stepped aside to let Naruto, Kyuubi, and Sasuke in. Naruto looked around and shivered. "Where is old man Teuchi?"

"He's in the back room. It's warmer back there." She answered. She walked ahead but Naruto stopped her.

"How much did your father's operation cost, again?"

She turned back to him. "About 700 ryo. Why?"

"What about the rent and heat to this place?" Naruto asked instead.

"About 300 Ryo together. Why are you asking this, Naruto?"

Sasuke watched Naruto pull out the envelope and the extra 295 ryo he was supposed to keep for himself. He pulled it out for Ayame to take. "This is 2,000 ryo along with 295 extra. I was going to use the 295 on Kyuubi but I will do more jobs. Ayame, 1000 can be for the ramen shop, 700, can be for Teuchi's operation to get better, 300 for the rent and eat, and an extra 295 for whatever you guys need."

Ayame begin to shake her head and a few tears escaped her eyes. Sasuke tried to fight it, but a pang hit his chest. Was this how it was to feel the struggle? How can someone like Naruto be so nice? "Naruto.." Ayame began, voice hushed.

Naruto shook his head firmly. "You know who I am. What I'm worth. Please take it. For all the times you and the old man helped me, take it."

Ayame hesitated, but took the money nonetheless. She began weeping. "Naruto" she said again. She stooped down and hugged Naruto around the neck. This time the pang Sasuke felt wasn't so sympathetic.

Ayame let Naruto speak with Teuchi for a few hours. When they left for the castle again, Sasuke was quiet.

"Naruto why wasn't your mothe-"

"Died when I was 4. She always helped people when around. It slipped onto me."

"Now you see why you should never belittle people, Sasuke."

"You're right. I guess you have to know someone's full story and walk in their shoes before you judge."

Naruto nodded, happy that the boy understood that no matter how many privileges, no person was better than the next. "Good. And don't you fucking complain about low life anymore."

Sasuke laughed and this time it wasn't bitter. Naruto had become his best friend that night. Sasuke realized Naruto had a way with words.

Naruto could be an ass when it came to making people realize.

 **(Flashback end)**

Sasuke couldn't believe himself. He was in love with a goddamned guard. The head at that. Minato was asked to be the next head of the country a few months ago. At first the man refused, but Fugaku, who had given the crown to Itachi, ordered his best friend to go.

Now, Minato was above them all. Naruto wanted to stay and had been given the title by his father. He was a distinct captain. Unlike all the other ANBU, who had black stallions, Naruto had kyuubi, who grew to be larger than a stallion.

"I could feel you staring at me. You still are." Sasuke looked down to a smirking Naruto. Of course _he_ would interrupt Sasuke's thoughts.

If it were even possible, Naruto had grown even more. His shoulders were broader, his hair longer than Minato's, and he had a bit more muscle.

"Just letting you know" Naruto continued.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "I wasn't staring. I was thinking."

Naruto wiggled his eyebrows. "About me, huh?"

"Yeah." Naruto's feral grin broadened and the raven continued. "Just remembering how much of an ass you were when we were kids."

A hearty laugh escaped his friend/guard's lips. "I'm sorry, princess. I don't recall having a stick so far up my ass."

Before Sasuke could remark, Naruto began dancing around. "Look at me. I'm the ice princess, Sasuke Uchiha. I am so in love with my royal guard Naruto. He's handsome and dreamy. I just want him to bend me over anything and fuck me and break me in ha-"

"Stop that!" Sasuke nearly screeched, his cheeks flushed. But he was laughing. Only Naruto could get that combination out of him.

Naruto laughed. "Go to sleep. I'll keep watch. I love you."

"I love you too, idiot." Sasuke closed his window as Naruto sat outside.

Did he forget to mention that he and Naruto had fallen in love long ago. He laid on his fluffy bed, remembering the times.

 **(Flashback)**

Sasuke was walking up the Uchiha mansion's garden path. Naruto was spending his days there until he became ANBU with his other friends.

Naruto had become something of a masculine gardener, because anything Naruto did looked masculine.

He could be in the kitchen, helping some of the older maids bake, and look like a husband who just walked in to see his wife baking.

Sure enough, Naruto was shirtless, his cargo pants low on his hips. Sasuke blushed at the v-line on Naruto's hips, clearly leading to his.

"Hold this for me will you, Sasuke?" Naruto asked, handing out a garden hoe without turning around.

He knew Sasuke was the only one to bother him out here.

Sasuke complied. "You will never believe what I was told." Sasuke seethed out between gasps. He had run all the way here to tell Naruto. For what reason, he did not know why.

"Try me." Naruto challenged picking up some weeds. Sasuke stared at the dirt on Naruto's defined torso and hands. Sasuke would kill himself before covering himself in that, but it looked _so_ good on Naruto.

"Your father was my father's first kiss. Did you know that?"

Naruto stopped and turned around. "No. But, why are you asking?"

Naruto stood up and watched Sasuke with calculated eyes. After a moment, Sasuke felt his stomach heat from just staring at his best friend. He looked down. "Where's Kyuubi?" He whispered.

Naruto turned, fooled. "He's getting a check up. He'll be my battle horse of some sort. But, why'd you ask, Sasuke?"

Sasuke put his head down. Naruto stepped closer until he was almost chest to chest with his now shorter friend. Sasuke twirled his fingers. "I don't know….I just...I."

Naruto pulled Sasuke's chin up. "Sasuke" He whispered, studying the raven's eyes.

Rough, yet gentle lips met Sasuke's soft one's. Naruto was kissing him. His calloused hands ran over his neck and lip. Sasuke eagerly returned it. This was his first kiss.

Unfortunately, Naruto pulled away. He brushed a hand over Sasuke's cheek as he stared intently. "History can repeat itself." He told the raven. Sasuke gave a confused glance until it clicked in his mind. Naruto had taken Sasuke's first kiss and vice-versa just like their fathers.

He leaned into his best friend's touch. He caught a glimpse of Naruto's fingers filled with dirt, but he didn't care. This was Naruto. His best friend who happened to be rough and gentle, masculine, strong enough to carry Sasuke and deal with him.

Sasuke _needed_ him, as much as he refused. "Can it repeat itself again?" He leaned onto Naruto.

Naruto kissed him again. "For as long as you want."

 **NS~NS~NS~NS~NS~NS~NS~NS~NS~NS~NS~NS**

Sasuke was very embarrassed to walk in on his brother and father talking about leading the kingdom. Itachi was about 18 and ready for the throne. Minato stood behind guarding them.

When they looked up, Itachi gasped and walked over to his younger brother. "Sasuke, what happened to you? You have dirt on your hands and face. There are also hand marks on your neck. Why is your face so flushed? Why are you lips so puckered? You smell like you've been in the garden all day."

With that, the ANBU head guard gave out a snort. Fugaku turned to his best friend. "What the hell could be so funny?" Although, the question held amusement so faintly.

Minato looked over Sasuke and then back at the king. "Sasuke has hand marks on his neck. Lines which resemble thumb brushed on his bottom lip and cheeks. And his face is flushed, while his lips are puckered."

Sasuke began to flush more as Itachi and Fugaku gave Minato the craziest look. "And?" Fugaku asked.

"Naruto, my masculine son, had been in the garden, all day. He and Sasuke are best friends. I think your son has just become a submiss-"

Sasuke ran out the room, missing Fugaku give a horrified look and whisper "oh by the gods." It was just like he and Minato when they were younger. Only this time, in their version, it was going to go far.

 **(Flashback end)**

Sasuke let sleep take him. God, he loved Naruto.

 **NS~NS~NS~NS~NS~NS~NS~NS~NS~NS~NS~NS**

"Prince Sasuke, You must wake up. It is past noon and the grand party is today in just two hours." A maid was calling to him.

He groaned and opened his eyes. He hated the grand party, if you could call it that. Sasuke and the royals would usually sit up front as people of different sorts were allowed 5 minutes to greet them and speak to them. He hardly danced. Just watched people do it.

Standing up, he looked over at his ivory chair. A black Tuxedo was hung over it. Along with a crystal tie. He rolled his eyes at his brother's choice of clothing. Itachi was the king now, letting their parents have fun for some time.

Unlike any other party, regular villagers were allowed to attend. Royal families wore either gold or crystal and ANBU guards wore black metal. As ANBU head, Naruto chose to wear silver still. That way people knew he was not to be messed with.

Sasuke hopped into the shower. It was going to be a long day because so many girls just threw themselves at him. Naruto would be ready to kill.

 **NS~NS~NS~NS~NS~NS~NS~NS~NS~NS~NS~NS**

Naruto sat at the table in the ANBU headquarters. Kiba Inuzuka, Gaara, and Ino Yamanaka were on either side of him. Shino Aburame and Rock Lee were leaning against a counter watching them. Haku and Temari calculated the four's every move and sipped their coffee's.

Kiba glared at his commander, who sat across from him. "Naruto, don't fucking fold yet." He was gripping his cards so tightly. Ino an Gaara, also in the game, nodded in agreement.

Naruto shook his head. "I'm not, damnit."

It happened so fast. He was staring at his cards intently. Everyone stared at him, waiting. "I'm folding." Naruto announced. Gaara threw his cards on the table, Kiba yelled in anger, and Ino just shook her head.

Lee let out a boisterous laugh along with the others who were watching. Just then, Kankuro and Kakashi walked in.

"Sir. The party will be starting. The king has requested that you watch prince Sasuke today." Kankuro said.

"What are the orders?" Kakashi asked, almost laughing at how Naruto's eyes lit up at Sasuke's name. Everyone saw.

Naruto stood. "Well there will be a royals table. Those there will be Sasuke, Neji, and Hinata. I just need Lee there to help around." Lee nodded. "I want Kiba, Ino, Haku, and Temari to stay at the four corners of the ball room. And I want, Kankuro and senpai to keep watch of the perimeter."

Everyone wondered why Naruto still called Kakashi senpai. Yeah, Kakashi had helped in raising him, but still. He gave Kakashi orders not the other way around.

"It's a big day people."

"Happy to protect your boyfriend?" Haku asked with a smirk. Everyone in the castle knew Naruto and Sasuke were dating. Even Itachi. There were few civilians and guards that still went for either of the two. Their relationship was approved. They were both noblemen and being gay was accepted.

Naruto smirked. "Not as happy as you sounded when Gaara was fucking you senseless last night." Gaara spit out Haku's coffee and began to laugh loudly, something only Naruto could make him do. Haku blushed.

"Naruto?" Everyone one of the ANBU bowed. Naruto bowed as Itachi walked in.

"Yes, King Itachi?'

Itachi scowled. "You know I hate when you call me that. Come on, you're like my little brother."

Naruto laughed. "Time to go?" He asked.

"Yeah. The ballroom is not here. That way the villagers do not have to travel so far to get to the castle. It is 15 minutes away from the village. Sasuke wants you to ride with him."

"With Kyuubi?"

Itachi nodded. "The other ANBU can escort me. You're the strongest. I know you can keep my foolish brother safe."

"That he is."

Itachi laughed. "Come on, guys."

 **NS~NS~NS~NS~NS~NS~NS~NS~NS~NS~NS~NS**

Sasuke waited by Kyuubi for Naruto. It was dangerous to be out here by himself without Naruto. However, Kyuubi was Naruto's battle fox. With all nine tails grown on him, he was another Naruto when it came to protecting people.

Hearing footsteps, Sasuke looked up to see his boyfriend of six years. His breath hitched. Naruto's beard, which was like Asuma's, an old ANBU, but hooked with a mustache, defined his cheekbones more. The beard failed to cover a scar that ran vertically through Naruto's mouth, which made him look even more hotter.

His eyes were even more piercing. His hair was tied back in a low ponytail, making the blond silky locks reach his back.

[AN: if you guys want a better imagination, just look up 'zayn malik with hair in a ponytail. Should be the first photo. Naruto has the beard and a longer ponytail, but it's blond.]

Naruto wore his regular uniform, but he looked even more cuter. "You shouldn't be out here by yourself."

Sasuke folded his arms and kissed his boyfriend. "I'm not a kid."

Naruto looked down Sasuke's tux and growled. "Oh. I know." He licked Sasuke's face, followed by jumping on Kyuubi. He put his arm out. "Come my love." He said in a terrible british accent.

"Baka." But, he grabbed the man's hands anyway.

 **NS~NS~NS~NS~NS~NS~NS~NS~NS~NS~NS~NS**

Everyone stopped and stared at the two handsome men who walked in.

They were late because Naruto had decided to pick of a rare flower, the Sakura plant. Although Sasuke stopped complaining when he was told Naruto's favorite flower was the Black Dahlia.

Even with a slight scowl on his face, Naruto still looked dashingly handsome to everyone. Sasuke could tell. Everyone was just trying to catch his attention as Naruto escorted Sasuke to the table. It was still deadly quiet when Naruto took his place behind the table.

Itachi cleared his throat. "I believe it is time for the villagers to have words with the royals. One at a time please."

Everyone straightened up to meet the handsome Neji and Sasuke, and the beautiful Hinata. Shikamaru, as Itachi's advisor, made up the plan to keep everyone in a straight line to not hassle, like last time.

However, Naruto saw it in their eyes. They all wanted to be noticed by Naruto. Naruto looked straight ahead the whole time, refusing to look anyone in the eye. No one even asked him anything, only looked at him as they walked away.

 **NS~NS~NS~NS~NS~NS~NS~NS~NS~NS~NS~NS**

Sasuke noticed her first. She was beautiful. Pink hair, green eyes. A sweet smile. The whole room saw her walking up to the table. The whole room, save for Sasuke, thought she complimented the ANBU head do perfectly.

Sasuke smiled at her politely. "Hello, What is your name? What can I do for you today?"

The girl mirrored his emotions. "My name is Haruno Sakura. And actually I wanted to speak with Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto."

That got Naruto's attention. Sasuke nodded for her to continue. He wanted so bad not to. But, like all citizens, she was allowed 5 minutes. But, it shouldn't be with his Naruto.

The young woman smiled at Naruto. Sasuke wanted to slap it right off her face. "I wanted to thank you for all you've done for our village. I remember when I was just a young girl and I was struggling. My father and mother had died in a house fire.

I was homeless for five years. It hurt a lot." Her eyes welled. The closest people stopped to stare. "I was alone. But, when I was about 7, I saw you coming down working hard to help people.

The day I saw old man Teuchi thank you, I decided that I would work my ass of for people. Just to go to school." Sasuke groaned. The girl talked fast, but everything was heard. Only thirty seconds passed.

"I wasn't allowed to eat at school and my books were the lowest cost all because of financial problems. I used to go and get ramen from Ayame everyday.

Now I am one of the top medics of this country. You inspired me to work my ass of, and I really wanted to thank you. You made me realize that _anyone_ can be whatever they want. There I was, sleeping next to roaches in an alleyway, and here I am, alive and kicking."

Naruto smiled at her, and it hit Sasuke so hard.

"I made it. Battered as hell, but I made it nonetheless. Thank you so much." The girl was full on crying now, and before Sasuke could blink, Naruto was around the table hugging Sakura.

And then it hit Sasuke again, even harder. This girl was the ideal woman for Naruto. They were both motherless, believed everyone was equal, and they both worked hard for a living.

Naruto separated himself to smile at the young woman. "How are you looking up to me when I look up to you?" The woman giggled and a few people awwed. The majority of the people were looking at Sasuke.

It had been obvious that Sasuke was in love with the man in front of him for years. Apparently, the feelings weren't returned. Naruto continued. "It is fascinating to meet someone so alive from a troubled life. _You_ inspire _me._ "

Sakura giggled, obviously flattered. And obviously oblivious to the six year relationship between the ANBU commander and the king's younger brother. Or she just didn't care. "You are a great person, Namikaze-kun."

Naruto nodded. His hands were still on Sakura's shoulders. "Right back at cha." She giggled again and stared into his eyes lovingly. Sasuke was too hurt to see that Naruto didn't return the look.

Sasuke had enough. _Clank!_ Everyone looked over to see the prince's chair falling backward. He glared at a confused Naruto. "I guess she's better than me." He whispered into the dead of the hall.

He stormed off to the grand doors. He didn't have to turn around to see Naruto following him. It was quiet and the sounds of four feet clanged. "Sasuke, what's gotten into you? Come here." Naruto ordered.

Sasuke didn't turn around. If Naruto wanted to be with a cute village girl, then he could go to hell. "Leave me alone, you asshole" he hissed. Itachi would kill him for such language before their subordinates if he didn't die of heartbreak first.

Naruto pulled his arm. The ANBU opened his mouth to say something, but snapped it shut when looking into Sasuke's bitter teary eyes. "Fuck you." Sasuke hissed. He yanked away and ran out the door.

Kyuubi was lying peacefully with the stallions. Sasuke untied the fox and jumped on his back. He lied his head down as tears began to leak from his eyes. "I don't know if you understand me, Kyu. But, I wanna go home."

The fox stood up and took off for the castle.

 **NS~NS~NS~NS~NS~NS~NS~NS~NS~NS~NS~NS**

Naruto stood staring at the door for several moments until some noble young woman called to him. "Is everything alright, Naruto-sama?"

Naruto shook his head. Nothing was alright. Sure Sasuke was broody, but he never lashed out in front of people. "I must go. Please enjoy the rest of the party."

He walked out. Kyuubi was gone. Cursing Sasuke, he jumped onto Gaara's horse.

 **NS~NS~NS~NS~NS~NS~NS~NS~NS~NS~NS~NS**

"Sasuke open the fucking door so we can talk."

The prince wiped his eyes and put the covers very his head, ignoring his boyfriend. "I'm going to break down this door. I don't kid."

Sasuke ignore him again. He didn't understand why Naruto was pestering him. Sakura could give him anything. She was strong and what was he? The boy laughed bitterly, remembering why he and Naruto were late to the party in the first place.

A damned Sakura flower. Oh the world and its ironies. Just then, the covers were ripped off of him. He was too busy thinking to realise Naruto had bust the door.

Sasuke sat up. He had on his see through nightgown. "I said fuck you."

Naruto growled, and tore off his metal armor, ready for a fight with Sasuke if needed be. "What the hell is wrong with you? I'm talking to a girl for less than five minutes and you decide to show your ass in front of the whole kingdom of Konoha?"

Sasuke jumped to the end of the bed where Naruto stood. He punched Naruto's chest with every word he gave. "Not just any fucking girl, huh. She's obviously pretty, and smart, and she loves hard work just like you. You think she's better than me, you stupid fuck?!"

Naruto took Sasuke's wrist and through the boy back. He was pretty sure the the maids of the nearly empty castle could hear them.

Sasuke ended up by the headboard due to Naruto's brute force. He growled, but remained in his place. "Why don't you just go fuck her and marry her? Better yet, have some fucking kids with pink and blond hair. I don't care.

Six fucking years and all of a sudden some _villager_ waltzes in and thanks you. She looked ready to give her fucking virginity in the middle of the floor. _If_ she still has it. And you looked willing."

Naruto growled. Sasuke wouldn't even let him speak. He began to take off his clothing. First his shirt. He knew what Sasuke wanted. Yesterday sitting in the windowsill, he wanted it. And now, sitting on his large bed, with the same see through gown on, he still wanted it.

"What are you doing?" He hissed at the ANBU.

Naruto had nothing but his black pants hanging from his hips. "I know what you want, Sasuke. Come here."

Sasuke laughed bitterly and shook his head. "So you can think about _Sakura_ the whole time, no thanks." But his voice was getting weak. He sat quiet for a moment until he put his head down. "I'm sorry, I'm being petty." He mumbled and Naruto chuckled a bit.

The room was still tense. Sasuke stared at Naruto for the longest moment until Naruto looked away. "You're not better than anyone else, Uchiha." he snapped softly.

The prince stared down the guard at the end of his bed. His muscles, defined face structure, tied up blond hair. Of course he wasn't better than anyone, not even that damn girl.

"Just letting you know" The man continued as the prince crawled forward and wrapped his arms around the strong neck. He stared into the guard's eyes.

"I know, Naruto." He kissed Naruto's strong jawline and the scar that went through his mouth. He wanted this so badly.

"That's what I tell myself everyday." Naruto mumbled.

Sasuke leaned back, but kept his arms around Naruto's neck. "Huh?"

Naruto turned to look him straight in the eyes now. "I see some women and men. They are good looking and I unconsciously say 'well, he or she doesn't look better then my Sasuke. I don't mean to. I am a man of equal people. I feel like you look so much better than anyone and that only you can do the best for me.

I try to convince myself that you aren't better than anyone. But, it doesn't help. That doesn't make me a bad person, does it?"

Sasuke fought the urge to smile. It failed. Naruto thought that Sasuke was above any beautiful person he'd ever seen. "No."

Naruto forcefully kissed him now. Sasuke untangled his arms and began to unbutton his gown. Naruto licked the bottom of his nose. He giggled against the man's lips. "That tickles, Naruto."

Naruto pulled back to take off his jeans and laughed. "I love it when you're prissy. We always have hot make up sex later." He tore off his undergarments and Sasuke smirked.

No one but Sasuke could have the ANBU head. And looking at his cock, Sasuke felt privileged. He let Naruto take off his own underwear as they kissed. The ANBU's tongue trailed down his body.

Sasuke's neck, chest, stomach. He licked Sasuke belly button. The prince giggled again. "Stop Naruto. It tickles."

Naruto went lower. He kissed the head of Sasuke's cock. The shorter man jolted. "I guess we didn't need you to get excited, huh?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Can we move on, now?"

Naruto nodded and put three fingers in front of Sasuke. "Would you?"

Sasuke gave an invisible smirk. He took Naruto's hand and began sucking on his fingers, his tongue moving in the most exotic motions. Naruto moaned. "You'll be the death of me, love." He told Sasuke.

Sasuke smiled. Naruto removed his fingers and kissed the boy. His fingers hovered over Sasuke hole. Sasuke nodded and he pushed a finger in.

Sasuke winced, but moaned. Naruto put another finger in an began scissoring him. Sasuke looked like a mess and ready to come.

Removing his fingers, Naruto reached into the mahogany dresser beside the bed and pulled out some oil. He handed the bottle to Sasuke. "Would you mind."

The raven poured some on his hands and sat up. Tipping his hand, he let some oil fall on Naruto's cock before he groped it. Naruto moaned again, kissing Sasuke as the smaller man covered his lower area in oil.

"Okay, Sasuke." Sasuke sought to lie down again. "No." Naruto said as he got off the bed and pulled on Sasuke's legs until his butt was near Naruto.

Strapping Sasuke's legs around his waist, he pulled the prince chest to chest. "I want to look at you while we make love. I want to see your face when I make you come."

Sasuke flushed and wrapped his arms around the ANBU's neck. Only this man before him could make Sasuke embarrassed, excited, annoyed, happy, delusional, confused, and thousands of other emotions that probably weren't discovered yet. He just had a way with words.

"Ready love?" Naruto asked. Sasuke just nodded. Naruto pushed in slowly and a throaty moan that made Sasuke's head spin escaped his lips. He kissed the raven's forehead. "I love that you never loosen up, no matter how many times.

After a moment, Sasuke squirmed, signaling that he adjusted. Naruto thrusted in, Sasuke screamed. In pain or pleasure, he didn't know.

"God, I love you, Naruto." Sasuke said between pants

Naruto went deeper and faster. Sasuke was a mess. He was scratching Naruto's back and moaning like this was he and Naruto's first time all over again.

 **NS~NS~NS~NS~NS~NS~NS~NS~NS~NS~NS~NS**

It had been two hours since they started and they were still going at it. After coming more than five times, Sasuke was growing tired. His hair was sticking to his face and he was a moaning mess.

Naruto looked at him and stopped. "Come for me." He whispered.

Sasuke unhooked his arms and squeezed the sheets beneath him. All at once, he arched his back, his hair flew in the air, he screamed "NARUTO," and he came.

That had been enough for Naruto. He groaned and came into his boyfriend.

Naruto pulled out and lay down on his back neck to Sasuke. The prince crawled under the covers and laid on Naruto's chest, using his finger to trace circles on it.

"The party is long over. Itachi will have your head." Naruto commented.

"I don't care. And I'm not apologizing. You're mine, not Sakura's. And I'm yours."

Naruto chuckled and Sasuke smiled at the vibration. They were quiet for a moment. "Would you have….?" Sasuke asked.

"Hm?"

"Would you have gone out with Sakura if I weren't here?"

Naruto thought for a moment. "Probably not?" Sasuke snorted. "I'm serious, Sasuke. Even if you weren't here, I would have seen you, noticed you somewhere. You probably would have been a middle-class man just coming to a ball. Sakura would probably be a princess that I was in charge of watching.

I would be standing at the table and you would be walking through the crowd because you wouldn't care to speak to any of the royals. I would have noticed you, a dark mysterious lad. You would have caught my eye. After the party, I probably would have made another ANBU watch Sakura so that I could find you.

That would have been our beginning."

"And this would still be our end." Sasuke concluded.

Naruto shook his head although Sasuke couldn't see it. "No. This would still be our middle. Because somehow, in some unexplainable and crazy fucking way, you and I never end. We may start over, but we never end."

Naruto felt something wet on his chest and he knew the prince was crying, but he didn't care. "You would have still wanted me?" Sasuke asked.

"I would have saw you. Sakura would have liked me. But, me, I don't want a girl with pink hair and hard work. I want my beautiful, moody, sarcastic, exotic Sasuke. Who is also bitchy at times.

Sasuke hit him in the chest at that one, but he felt the raven's smile. "I love you, Naruto. Just letting you know."

Naruto smiled. Oh, how far that phrase has brought them, he thought. "I love you. More than anything and anyone in this whole world.

 **NS~NS~NS~NS~NS~NS~NS~NS~NS~NS~NS~NS**

I am LOVING this story. It's my first Narusasu and first AU.


End file.
